<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cure for Bad Days by writtenbyaslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590084">Cure for Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin'>writtenbyaslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers but not brothers, Dom Diego Hargreeves, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Smut, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, so much smut but cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego has had a long and rather shitty day. Klaus knows just how to cheer him up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cure for Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klaus had a habit. Not nearly as deadly as his now kicked drug addition. But it came in a close second. The end of the world had come and gone. Diego had finally stopped with his vigilante superhero act long enough to become a detective just like he always wanted. And Klaus? Not one to brag too much about himself, but he had finally kicked his drug habits for good. With the help of his darling sister Vanya, the voices were gone... for the most part. He could turn them on and off now. Except Ben. He would never shut him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first night he figured out how to do it he decided a little celebration was in order. A celebration that resulted in Klaus being fucked into Diego’s mattress wearing his brand new cosplay school girl skirt screaming for his adoptive brother to fuck him harder. It was the best sex he ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Klaus’s delight two things happened as a result of that night. First, Klaus moved into Diego’s room in their shared apartment and second; his skirt collection grew. A cross dressing kink neither man knew Diego had. He was forbidden to take Diego’s favorites to Adrian’s though. Adrian’s was the name of Klaus’s employer. A male strip club where he was the main attraction. Diego hated it. But money was money and it was clean money. Even so they fought about the job, especially when Klaus had a day off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus,” Diego shouted as he walked into the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeling off his jacket, Diego stripped off his work attire. As a detective  it was much less than a uniformed officer. His gun, holster and badge go in the lock box in the kitchen. Keys, cell phone and the various other objects that managed to find residence in his pockets end up in the decorative bowl next to the lockbox. He could strip right in the kitchen. But Klaus was always a bit picky when he woke up in the morning to find Diego’s black tactical pants and matching combat boots on the floor in front of the coffee maker. Considering it was after one in the morning it would have been worth snarky remarks. His feet were killing him. Seventeen hours in boots that stopped providing comfort after the second foot chase left him eager for a hot bath and bed. That is after he convinced Klaus to find a new job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diego it’s almost two o'clock in the morning. What took you so long?” Klaus asked in his best ‘worried mother voice’ as he finished smoothing out the comforter from the freshly made bed. It was late, but he was used to being up at this hour. Some of his best customers at the club did not arrive to watch him dance until one. Between that and dating a detective, being awake at odd hours had become second nature to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego came barging into their room stripped of his weaponry leaving only his white button down shirt and the tactical pants Klaus was so fond of peeling off of him. Tension radiated off of him like steam. He needed to calm down. The night’s drug bust had taken its toll on him and his emotions stripped raw. This hit too close to home. He and Klaus had worked so hard to bring themselves to a place of normalcy and this threatened everything they had built. His love was no longer out running the streets with Diego clutching his scanner in fear that he would hear dispatch call that he had overdosed. The close calls were over. Klaus was safe. And he would stay safe no matter what Diego had to do to keep him that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to quit working at Adrian’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad night at work?” Klaus knew damn good and well that it was. Devon, his best friend and fellow stripper, called earlier with the news. Adrian’s Male Club had been raided. The ever so caring asshole they called a boss had been using the club as a front for his backdoor cocaine deals. It had have been a major bust if the Drug Task Force needed help from Homicide with the raid. Only reason Diego would have been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to quit working at the club,” Diego said, his voice dropping several octaves and dripping with authority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I say now?” Klaus turned and fully faced him. Dressed in one of Diego’s tank tops and a pair of dark cloth shorts that barely covered the curve of his ass he seductively swayed his hips. The movement usually broke his lover’s terrible mood. Earning him a smile at least. Tonight it only received a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gogo needs it rough tonight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he  was not excited at the prospect of some rough dirty sex. It was so easy to push Diego to play rough. Especially when he was in such a foul mood. It had been awhile since he played dirty. And playing dirty was Diego’s specialty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll make me? Brother mine, you can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do. And I do not want to stop dancing,” Klaus fired back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus,” Diego growled, feeling himself start to lose his temper. “We just raided the club for cocaine. Justin is looking at possible federal charges along with all of the felonies tonight. I don’t want you over there anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s my problem, how? I’m sober Diego. You of all people should know that. And if you haven’t noticed there is nothing else that I am good at. Dealing is kinda difficult when I get dicked down by a cop every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus,” Diego shouted, his cheeks reddening from the crude description of their relationship. “That is not true.” He hated when Klaus was so self-deprecating. The man was so much more than drugs and strip shows. He had powers that could dominate the world if he really wanted to, but he was too gentle. Too loving. Klaus deserved so much better than that strip club no matter how high end it was. He deserved a man better than Diego. He could find one if he tried.  Diego was not stupid. He saw the way men practically threw themselves at his feel when he walked into the club. Wealthy men who could give Klaus the life he deserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus did not want any of them. He wanted only Diego. Daddy issues and all of the delectable things that made Number Two his Diego. And he was willing to give Klaus just about anything if he asked. Except when he was pissing him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start in with that talk-down-the-junkie cop crap you sling on the streets. It does not work on a man you fuck every night,” Klaus snapped storming off towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For out weighing Klaus by at least thirty pounds of pure muscle, Diego was much faster than his younger adoptive brother. In one swift motion he managed to slam the bedroom door closed and pin Klaus face first to it. “You know what I mean Klaus. I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but I think you are,” Klaus grinned, looking back over his shoulder as far as he could. “I think you are very much in the mood.” He paused his teasing to grind his ass against Diego’s hardening cock. “If this is any indication. What are you going to do about it big brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego’s hips thrust forward involuntarily. “Klaus, don’t,” he warned his concentration wavering as Klaus continued to press back against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never one to take orders very well Klaus struggled in Diego’s grip forcing the man to press the entirety of his body down on Klaus to keep him still. “Come on Gogo, what are you going to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down Diego knew that Klaus was trying to antagonize him. He would never admit it, but Klaus had him wrapped around his little finger. He knew Klaus was not using again, but the possibility was always there. He had seen it first hand how quickly a person could go from recovering to using. All it takes is the right combination of factors. And having a source practically gift wrapped for a user each night they go to work was one hell of a temptation Diego was not willing to let slide. But the way that the slightly younger man was moving beneath him, challenging his authority was clouding his thoughts. Perhaps they could discuss this in the morning after he had slept. After all, it had been an awful day. And Klaus loved it when Diego took his bad days out on his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gogo,” Klaus moaned, spreading his legs wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Klaus,” Diego groaned. The way that Klaus moaned that ridiculous nickname went straight to his aching cock. Dropping to his knees he drug the pathetic excuse for shorts down with him. Without warning he spread his lover’s cheeks licking a long stripe across his sensitive hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Diego, fuck,” Klaus hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Diego was not so focused on devouring Klaus like he was his last meal he would have grinned. The man pinned against the door was infuriating, eccentric and the absolute love of his life. It had taken them years to get to this point. The death of their “father” and advertising the end of the world had been the final trauma to bring them together. And together they thrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the pressure of Diego’s forearm against his lower back pinning him to the door Klaus could do nothing to sooth his neglected cock. His legs spread as far as the shorts now bunched at his knees would allow him to lose track of time. It was an easy thing to do when it felt like his soul was being devoured through his ass. He could have been there for a few minutes or hours. It did not matter. By the time Diego was done tormenting him he could barely stand, sure that even the slightest bit of attention to his cock would send him over the edge cumming all over the door. “Fuck Gogo,” he whimpered, “you’re not playing fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego stepped back to admire his handiwork. Klaus clung to the door as if it were his only tether to reality. Knees slightly bent, shorts straining from being pulled so tightly it would hardly be worth taking a blade out to slice through them. Not when he could tear them with his bare hands just to tease Klaus further. A combination of sweat and spit coated the inside of Klaus’s thighs. With the way he was shaking, Diego imagined that his lover was rock hard and desperate to cum. A state of being that only Diego could put him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dark years Klaus spent on the streets there were times when sex was a product. The means to a drug induced end. Those were low points edging on rock bottom. As low as they were, Klaus never sold himself, not really in his mind. The men whose money and drugs he was happy to take came seeking him out. Dealers, club owners, prim and proper business men looking to spend a night slumming with a man as beautiful as a sunset and as deadly as a blade. As a self proclaimed connoisseur of sex, Klaus could definitively say that Diego stood miles above the others. No one compared to Diego. Who should have been Number One, who believed in the ‘superhero’ life longer than any of them. Who was as beautiful as blunt force trauma and as deadly as a viper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego calmed the voices with a single touch even before he learned to control them. He was the beacon Klaus focused on. After Dave’s death there was nothing, until Diego came back. Diego made them a home. Not just four walls and a bed. A sanctuary for the two of them no matter what else happened. A place they could always return to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it when I play fair,” Diego growled. Gripping his slender hips hard enough to bruise Diego drove his cock into Klaus until his hips were snug against the man’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden blissful intrusion of Diego’s cock jerked Klaus back to reality. The expert marksman was pounding into him at a relentless pace. Each thrust drew out indecent moans and whimpers that only encouraged his Diego. “Fuck Gogo, Oh fuck yes,” Klaus whimpered in-between gasps for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step forward Diego returned to the position of Klaus pinned between himself and the door as he fucked into him. Klaus could not move even if he wanted to . Not that he really did. Big brother Diego had him on the edge of cumming without even touching his cock. It was a feat only he could accomplish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus,” Diego warned, nipping at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it Gogo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me be the cure for your bad day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>